the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Fireflies
Magic Fireflies are a species of tiny flying creatures in The Messenger. They help Ninja progress through his adventure by revealing pathways through time. The ones during the Butterfly Matriarch fight assist Ninja by changing the arena to 16-bit and transforming into blue cannon plants. One particular Magic Firefly joins Ninja on his journey to lift the curse on Monk and to give Ninja access to the Corrupted Future. She acts as an inventory item. Profile Appearance Magic Fireflies are tiny balls of blue light in the shape of a flame, with a blue outer edge and a white center. They have two tiny white wings (but a close-up reveals they have four tiny light blue wings with white veins). Magic Fireflies are sometimes surrounded by a ring of blue sparkles, and when the Magic Firefly is slashed, the ring expands to reveal a pathway through time. Personality Magic Fireflies that fly around Autumn Hills, Quillshroom Marsh, and Rivière Turquoise are helpful friends for Ninja, revealing time pathways that allow him to maneuver through certain sections of the areas. A particularly courageous Magic Firefly takes her chance to warn Ninja that the Butterfly Matriarch is dangerous, flying around the Matriarch with a time ring to reveal the Matriarch's bat form. This Magic Firefly flies away only after the Butterfly Matriarch threatens her. The Magic Firefly that joins Ninja's journey hops out of Ninja's inventory when the duo encounter the cursed Monk. The Magic Firefly recalls Monk's good deed of restoring Rivière Turquoise and then takes the initiative to remove Monk's curse. The Magic Fireflies in the Corrupted Future hide in fear and only come out of hiding after Ninja's Magic Firefly calls out to them. These Magic Fireflies also reveal pathways through time. While exploring the Corrupted Future, Ninja frees different Magic Fireflies stuck in amber, and they show their appreciation by flying to blocked-off walls. Ninja slashes the fireflies to open up new routes. Besides the Magic Firefly that reveals Butterfly Matriarch's bat form and the Magic Firefly that joins Ninja's journey (which might be the same Magic Firefly), Magic Fireflies are not very talkative, not speaking a single word even if Ninja slashes them. Main Story As Ninja travels through Autumn Hills, he passes by three Magic Fireflies flying around in a tall room. He can slash them for Cloudstep, but nothing else notable happens. Again, Ninja passes by two Magic Fireflies in Quillshroom Marsh, but slashing them does nothing notable besides giving Cloudstep. It's not until Ninja gains the power to freely time travel that the Magic Fireflies serve a more useful gameplay purpose. Once Ninja gains the power to freely time travel, Magic Fireflies in Autumn Hills and Quillshroom Marsh gain a tiny ring of light around them, exposing the opposite era within the ring. If Ninja slashes the Magic Fireflies, the ring expands, which allows Ninja to more easily progress through the level by utilizing the layout of the opposite era within the ring. Eventually, Ninja travels to Rivière Turquoise, where he again encounters Magic Fireflies he can slash to progress through the level. He reaches the final room of Rivière Turquoise where he meets the Butterfly Matriarch. From off-screen, a Magic Firefly warns Ninja that the Butterfly Matriarch is not what she seems. The firefly arrives on scene and shines her light brightly as she flies around different sections of the Matriarch to expose the Matriarch's bat form of the 8-bit era. The Magic Firefly explains that the Butterfly Matriarch is plagued by an ugly monster and that Ninja must rid the Matriarch of this evil; the firefly then flies off after being threatened by the Matriarch. During the 8-bit sections of the Butterfly Matriarch fight, a Magic Firefly will periodically arrive on scene. When the Magic Firefly is attacked by Ninja, the arena changes from 8-bit to 16-bit, which causes the Butterfly Matriarch to scatter a shower of dust particles. The dust particles reveal hidden platforms, platforms required for Ninja to reach the upper part of the arena to attack the Matriarch. When the Butterfly Matriarch leaves the arena, a Magic Firefly arrives on scene and transforms into a blue cannon plant, which Ninja can enter to be launched to the next arena. After Ninja defeats the Butterfly Matriarch and rids her of her curse, she gifts Ninja with a Magic Firefly to accompany Ninja on his journey. The Butterfly Matriarch believes that Ninja will find the firefly a valuable companion. Ninja acquires the Magic Firefly as an inventory item, described with the ability to remove a minor curse and to work against the forces of evil. Trivia * Magic Firefly is referred to as "MAGIC_FAIRY" in the dialogue files, and Magic Firefly is referred to as "Fairy" and "Luciole" in the picture files. "Luciole" is the French word for "firefly." * Magic Fireflies bear a striking resemblance to the fairies from The Legend of Zelda series. The datamined names of "MAGIC_FAIRY" and "Fairy" hint at their relationship. * In New Game +, Ninja can select the Magic Firefly as one of his permanent inventory items. But even if he does so, he can still fight the Butterfly Matriarch to obtain a second Magic Firefly. Nothing out of the ordinary happens, though, and Ninja will continue to have a singular Magic Firefly in his inventory. * In "The Messenger - E3 2018 Extended Gameplay" video, the first section of Rivière Turquoise with Magic Fireflie(s) was altered. In the beta version, only one Magic Firefly flew back and forth across the corridor of spikes. In the final game, three Magic Fireflies sit stationarily in place, making it easier to maneuver through compared to the beta version. * In "The Messenger Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2018" video, two Magic Fireflies are seen in a section of Quillshroom Marsh that they are not seen in in the final version of the game. Category:Characters Category:Items